Silent Wish
by ySoSerious
Summary: Prologue Plz read Q.Q its really gewd Genre: Romance, School Life, Supernatural, Drama, Shoujo, Love Triangle Its not based on Kamichama Karin . . its just my own story but plzz read q.q
1. Prologue

Silent Wish 

**Prologue **

Main: Shizu 15 year old, Haru 16 year old, Ryuu 15 year old

Shizu's parents died when she was at a very young age and was then passed on to her grandfather from her mother's side. The day that her parents died, a boy named Ryuu, same age as Shizu was left at the steps of grandfather's house. Her grandfather was very puzzled and tried to ask the neighbors around if they saw anyone who left the child, but they all say they didn't. He pitied the boy and decided to adopt him. Shizu and Ryuu were siblings but not related by blood but they were more like childhood friends. All she believed was that Ryuu's parents died in a sudden car crash and her grandfather adopted him. The crutial fact that he showed up at his door step that day wasn't mentioned to Shizu because it may had shocked her. When she turned 15 years old, 2nd year of middle school, on the exact day of her birthday, a transfer student came. His name is Haru and was just a year older. Could this all be a coincidence?

~That's for the prologue, plz anticipate chapter 1 and tyuh~ *^.^*


	2. Chapter 1

Silent Wish 

**Chapter 1 **

A hand reached out to me, without knowing the situation I took it.

The loneliness I felt was now being suppressed, this guy's hand I won't forget, the warmness and gentleness.

"I'll always be with you Shizu…forever" said the mysterious man.

I heard a faint sound, there was someone calling for me, I didn't want to let go of this hand.

"Wait, what's your name? Don't go!"

"You'll soon find out, remember me Shizu" He said as he started to faintly go away.

The sun's rays gazed on Shizu's face with such a warm welcome; it was morning for her and also a school day.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuu" Ryuu called with anger from downstairs.

"Ugh, just 5 more minutes….please….." She struggled herself trying to get under the covers.

There was a minute of silence but then it came stomping noises on the stairs to her room.

"HIMURA SHIZU!" Ryuu called again and snatched away the blanket.

Ryuu's face flushed with red as he saw Shizu in her sleeping gown.

Shizu peeked at him and got a huge shock.

"What are you getting embarrassed for!? IM THE ONE THAT SUPPOSE TO GET EMBARASSED! Rin-kun you shouldn't have pulled my blanket! I was still sleeping" Shizu said pouting her mouth as she pulled the blanket back.

Ryuu turned away as he exited the door ashamed.

"Today's the first day of school, it's out 1st year of high school so you better get ready. And I told you already many times, call m not Rin-kun….we're siblings well kinda, but you get the idea. Hurry up."

He slammed the door and went downstairs.

Shizu looked at her calendar and it was April and her birthday was in 2 days. She was all excited and couldn't wait for it.

-That dream, it's my first time having such a dream. His face is blurry but I feel like I know him from before. Who is he.- She thought.

She got dressed, did her hair and went down to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Ryuu and JiiChan (Grandpa)"

"Good morning Shizu, don't over sleep so much you're going to be late for school" said her grandpa.

"Sorry, I was having this wonderful dream and I didn't want it to end. But SOMEBODY had to ruin it."

"Oh shut up, so what was your dream about? You kissing a prince, oh let me guess did it have a happily ever after?" Ryuu said as he laughed almost spilling his juice.

"You little….." Shizu punched Ryuu right in the face and made a clean finish.

"Ahh~…must be nice to have youth." Her grandpa said as he took a sip of his tea.

"I'm heading off to school, Bye Grandpa!"

"Owwww damn that girl, well I gotta be heading off too. Bye grandpa"

"Bye, have a safe trip!"

~DING DONG DANG~

"Lunchh~~~ yayyy~"

"Geez Shizu, is lunch the only thing you like about school?" said Hatsumi Akari, one of Shuzi's friends.

"Well I'm hungry! Today my grandpa packed me a bento. I love grandpa's bento3"

"Hey wait for me~" Meiko Kana said as she quickly grabbed a chair and sat next to Shizu to eat lunch.

Shizu munched down her lunch in just 2 minutes and both Kana and Akari were amazed.

"WoW Shizu, this time it's a new record! In just 2 minutes!" said Kana

They laughed and finished their lunch, suddenly there was many girls gathering in the hallway near class 2-A.

"What's that about?" Shizu said as she tried to look over from the window.

"I don't know… but is it your brother Hatsumi Hiro?! The super good looking, popular, good at sports, and also so kind and beautiful Hiro?!" Kana said with excitement

"Yea I guess, but it's tiring having a brother like that, and no one his true nature anyways!" said Akari with anger.

"Hmmm~ Really well I have Ryuu as a brother or should I say child hood friend, but sometimes he gets under my skin. Makes me mad"

"Ehh~ You two have super popular brothers but I don't have any siblings, I'm so lonely. And you two feel like you're in hell when you're with your brother, it's so funny!"

They laughed and joked around but after Hiro started to come to their class and started heading towards the girls.

"Well that's rare, seeing you over here in our class Hiro." Said Akari

"I just forgot my textbook and thought if you brought it, so do you have it?" Hiro said with a rotted and forced smile.

It kinda looked scary and funny at the same time, and Shizu started to laugh.

Akari handed him the textbook and gave a glare.

"Yea yea yea I got it I'll be going now, bye ladies" He said as he left the class room with a swarm of girls around him.

"That was such a weird atmosphere" Kana said shuddering.

"So I heard that there's going to be a transfer student coming in 2 days" Akari said excited.

"Really? That's on my birthday too!"

"Wow is that a coincidence or what, well I heard that if on your birthday and someone came into your life or your surroundings then that means that he's your fated lover!" said Kana happily.

"Ehhh~ that's so not it Kana maybe it was just a coincidence, nothing more than that. I'm telling you, I have nothing to do with that transfer student that's coming."

"So persistent, well I heard his name was Rin Haru"

Suddenly Shizu felt a chill and also warmth in her body. It was odd, what just happened?

School ended and with that everyone started to head home.

"Hey Shizu, I can't walk home with you today I got soccer practice so I'll be coming home a bit late but I can make it for dinner." Said Ryuu

Shizu felt light headed and felt like she was about to faint but she didn't want to bother him with her troubles.

"Ah..that's fine I'll just go home by myself, Bye"

"Right…bye be careful" Ryuu said as he headed off to soccer practice.

Shizu wobbled as she walked in the streets, she started to see a faint figure in her direction coming closer and closer.

"Ryuu…is that you?" Shizu said as she fainted.

"You're so troublesome Shizu" As the figure lifted her up and carried her to her house.

~End of Chapter 1~

-Who was the figure that she saw? Was it really Ryuu? Who's the transfer student that Kana mentioned that make Shizu feel something weird? Find out in Chapter 2~


End file.
